


Breaking the Night Time Rule

by SushiFridays



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, also a lot fluffier, but fuck it we doin in lads, celeste is a shorty yall can fight me, smug rich bitches being smug rich bitches, these kids gettin dirty in the library, this turned out longer than i thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiFridays/pseuds/SushiFridays
Summary: Byakuya and Celeste have an unexpected encounter in the library





	Breaking the Night Time Rule

**Author's Note:**

> ((Contains DR1 Chapter 2 & 3 Spoilers))

“Going out at night time should be prohibited all together.” 

Celeste slightly jumped at the sudden voice. She turned to her right in order to face the person who spoke. Sitting at a desk was, of course, Byakuya. Who else would be in the library at this hour?

“And may I ask what you could possibly be doing awake at this hour?” Celeste inquired.

“I should be the one asking you that question.” Byakuya replied smugly, not looking up from the book he held in his hands. 

Celeste rolled her eyes. “If you must know, I’m simply restless.” 

“Restless.” he let out a slight chuckle. “After the trial I would assume everyone would be exhausted.” 

“Quite the opposite, actually. Truly, who would be able to rest peacefully after such a...bizarre execution?” 

Byakuya simply hummed in response. She had a point. Seeing Mondo reduced to butter was...not what he was expecting. There was no use in arguing with her. Their conversation paused as he continued to read his book, not at all bothered by the soft clicking of Celeste’s heels as she walked towards a bookshelf. While she wasn’t in his view of vision, he could feel her presence lingering behind him. It wasn’t unnerving as much as it was annoying. But it was of no issue for him, she would only be there for a few more moments before turning back to her room. Or so he thought. 

“I’m surprised that Fukawa isn’t attempting to stalk you.” 

Byakuya closed his eyes and slowly inhaled, preparing himself for the conversation ahead of him. He made a quick mental mark of his place in the book as he set it down on the desk and turned towards Celeste. Might as well play along. 

“Don’t jinx it. I barely made it here without alerting her. Haven’t had a moment of freedom in quite some time.” 

“The poor girl is like a lost puppy clinging to its owner for protection. It would almost be sweet if she didn’t behave so unrefined.”

“I could say the same of you and Yamada.” 

Celeste lightly groaned in frustration. “Oh please don’t remind me of that disgusting lump of trash. He is a complete nuisance.” 

“I suppose now you know how it feels?” 

Celeste adjusted her stance to face Byakuya. “I suppose I do. Although I must admit, he’s gotten quite skilled at making milk tea. What, pray tell, has Fukawa ever provided for you besides her carcass scented breath?”

Byakuya chuckled as he picked up his book and returned his gaze to the printed words. “I’ll have you know, she brings me a higher chance of survival. If she didn’t have that senseless devotion do you really think I'd've kept her alive for this long? Now I’ll direct a similar question to you; are you simply keeping Yamada around for pure convenience or does he actually provide a purpose?” he paused for a moment to wait for a response, but when no words came from her mouth… “Don’t tell me you’ve taken a liking to the poor sap?” 

“Of course not!” she practically yelled, causing Byakuya to look back at her. “Who would ever stand to tolerate such a…” she took a long breath to compose herself. “My ideal type is much more...sophisticated...if you must know.” 

“As is mine.” 

They both froze for a brief moment. That was fast. When did the conversation turn to this? Should it turn to this? Was it too personal? Neither of them wanted to get too close to anyone at this damned school. Why admit something like that? Admitting their reasons for keeping their ‘lackys’ around was one thing, but they couldn’t just start talking about...that. Right? 

Celeste decided to halt the conversation entirely and turned back towards the shelf. She examined each book carefully, skimming the titles that were inscribed into the spines. Some titles she recognized from her own personal library, others she had only heard of, and the rest were completely unfamiliar to her. Ah, To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee. She had undoubtedly heard the title millions of times before, but she had never actually read it for herself. She supposed that if there was any time to start it, now would be the time. She stepped closer to the shelf and reached her arm to the top where the book was placed. Noticing she couldn’t reach it, she stood on her toes to see if that would help. Alas, her fingertips just nearly grazed the bottom. She cursed her short stature. She tried to boost herself up by pushing down on the shelf below her, but no luck.

Little did she know that Byakuya was watching her struggle the entire time. How cute, he thought. He never paid attention to these types of details of a person before, but Celeste was quite short, even with her heels. Granted, the shelf was...abnormally tall. Even for him. But seeing her endless attempt to seamlessly retrieve the book and failing miserably was...adorable. As he observed her he couldn’t help but consider his earlier admission. His preference for a partner was someone sophisticated, classy, someone able to stand her ground. And if he was being honest with himself, Celeste had those qualities. If anything she was a little too poised for his liking, but seeing her in such a humorous situation made him smile. She was a human after all. 

As she continued her attempt, Byakuya got up from his chair and made his way over to the shelf Celeste was at. He stopped at her left side and reached up to successfully retrieve the book. As he pulled it out of the shelf, the two of them locked eyes. Neither of them could say anything. They just stood there looking at each other, practically frozen in place. Celeste’s right arm and Byakuya’s left arm still up in the air. What was going on? Both of their hearts started to beat faster. Dear Lord, was this what they thought it was? Celeste slowly lowered her arm, lightly touching her chin with her index finger in thought. Byakuya was quite handsome. Especially in this dim lighting. It highlighted his bone structure very well. It really made her think: Byakuya was a very intelligent man. Rich, too. Two very important qualities she looked for in a potential partner. She could only assume that Byakuya was feeling a similar way due to the faint red flush on his cheeks. Her eyes slightly widened as she noticed Byakuya slowly inching down towards her. Was he really about to do this? She inched up to him, as well, standing on her toes to better reach him. Should this really be happening?

Fuck it. 

Byakuya carelessly tossed the book behind him and cupped Celeste’s cheek. She quickly responded by placing her hands firmly on his shoulders. They simultaneously pulled each other closer to finally press their lips together. 

The first kiss was slow and still, careful to not get too ahead of themselves. They felt each other exhale through their noses, calming their nerves. They backed away after about five seconds and looked into each others eyes. Byakuya cocked his eyebrow and smirked at her. 

“I take it we’re both on the same page here.” he whispered. 

Celeste giggled and wrapped her arms around Byakuya’s neck to pull him back in for another kiss. He chuckled against her lips, bringing his own hands to her hips and pulling her body closer. He felt almost proud of himself after hearing Celeste lightly moan from the touch. She let her hands trail forward to his chest. But that was when he broke the kiss. She looked up at him, slightly confused, until he moved back down and placed his lips on her neck, hands rubbing up and down her back. She moaned again, it being slightly more audible having not been restrained against Byakuya’s own mouth. He continued to plant small kisses along the sides of her neck and the front of her throat. 

“D...Don’t leave anything on me…” she breathed. 

“Oh, don’t worry I wont...not where anyone can see them at least.” 

As swiftly as he could, Byakuya placed his hands firmly on Celeste’s sides, lifting her up in the air and catching her as she wrapped her legs around his torso. Continuing his kisses along her neck, he walked over to the desk he previously sat and placed her on top of it. She sat with her hands placed on her lap, legs dangling off the edge as she watched Byakuya move the chair to the side of the desk. He returned to face her and placed his hands on either side of her, leaning in ever so slightly, causing her to lean backwards. 

“Whatever is the matter? Are you not enjoying yourself?” Byakuya asked. 

“Quite the contrary, actually.” she stated. “But…”

“But?”

“That’s just it. I don’t really...shit…” 

“It’s adorable how flustered you get in this position. The others see you in such an intimidating light, afraid to get close to you. You constantly assert dominance over them. But in reality…” he paused to take hold of her knees, quickly sliding her legs apart, taking in the subtle gasp that escaped her lips, and leaned his face closer to hers. “...you’re just like everyone else.” 

He paused once again for her to answer him, but he knew she wouldn’t be able to speak in such a state. He could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks and placed a soft kiss to her right one. Once he pulled back, they looked into each other’s eyes and just stared for a few moments. As unprofessional as this was, it felt right. 

“Now then.” he spoke slowly, trailing his hands underneath her blazer. “I think we’re a little overdressed for this occasion.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” she spoke back as she held her arms back, allowing Byakuya to slide her blazer off of her. 

He then removed his own blazer as she removed her tie and unbuttoned her blouse, Byakuya following her movements quickly after. The only difference being that Byakuya had completely removed his shirt while Celeste simply allowed hers to remain unbuttoned. She couldn’t help but stare at Byakuya’s bare chest. She didn’t expect him to be so toned. He wasn’t as muscular as Mondo, but there were definitely signs of a man who worked out. The outline of his abs were barely there, but damn he looked good. 

“Are you surprised?” he chuckled. 

Celeste shook her head in concentration and looked back up at Byakuya. “Oh hush. I just didn’t think you were quite so...toned.” 

“Come now, do you really think all I do in a day is sit on my butt?” 

“Oh heavens no. You are a busy man, are you not?” 

“Correct. Now...what say you about taking your top off?” 

Celeste blinked quickly and looked down at herself. All that was exposed at the moment was a small amount of her stomach and the bridge of her black, white polka-dotted bra. 

“I’m not opposed to the idea.” she mumbled. 

“Are you nervous?” 

“And just what is that supposed to-” instead of coming back with a witty reply, as she looked back up at Byakuya to see a face that showed actual concern. She didn’t think he was capable of such an emotion. It seemed sincere. Which again, she was not used to Byakuya showing any genuine emotion. Or at least, any emotion that would provide any benefit to another person. 

“Only a little bit.” she admitted. 

“You’ve never done this before I assume?” his voice was surprisingly gentle. 

“Not...to this extent. No.” 

“Listen...I understand that...neither of us are ones to...do anything like this so suddenly. But...for some reason I feel drawn to you. Which, mind you, is not a feeling I give away so loosely.” 

She giggled at the familiar snide tone. 

“But in all seriousness,” he continued, “I want you to enjoy this. So what do you say?”

With her confidence assured, she looked deep into his eyes, leaned forward, cupped his cheeks in her hands, and whispered in a tone she didn’t even know she was capable of, “Take everything off of me.” 

Their lips pressed together once again, but this time it felt different. It was filled with need, passion, desire, and lust. In the midst of their heated kiss, Byakuya let his hands into the arms of Celeste’s blouse and carefully slide it off of her slender body. Celeste sighed into the kiss after having her skin exposed to the slightly cool air. Byakuya’s hands explored her newly exposed torso. Her skin was smooth and surprisingly warm. He felt the outlines of her curves. For being such a small girl, she certainly had a figure to her. He trailed his kisses down from her lips to her chin, down to her neck, then her collarbone, then finally the center of her chest, also slowly and gently scratching around her shoulder blades. She reached her arms around and over his shoulders and buried her fingers into his hair, resting her chin on the top of his head. His hair was very soft, it smelled nice, too. Like Edelweiss flowers. A great choice for him. She gripped his hair slightly harder when he felt him go for the clasp of her bra. He paused for a moment, but continued when he felt her chin move up and down against his head, indicating a nod of approval. 

His lips left her body as he unclasped and removed her bra, dropping it underneath the desk. Celeste didn’t know how to react to Byakuya’s face being so close to her breasts. She didn’t really think her body was anything spectacular to look at, hence why she dressed so elaborately. But judging from the slight smirk on his face and the red tinting his cheeks, she gathered that he enjoyed looking at her body. He gently slid his hands up her stomach, inching closer and closer then finally cupping each of her breasts and giving them a light squeeze. 

“Mmmnn...um, wow.” she moaned, trying to keep her composure. 

“Sensitive are we?” he chuckled. 

“I guess so heheh...a-are they...um…” 

He smiled as he comfortingly rubbed her arms and kissed the space in between her breasts. “Yes. They’re absolutely fine.” 

“That’s not what I...Jesus, what is going on with me?” she asked, slightly laughing. 

“You’re flustered.”

Celeste groaned in frustration at her own actions. This wasn’t like her at all. She was supposed to be collected and poised in a moment like this...not that she had actually fantasized about a moment like this before. Okay maybe once. Or twice. But nothing more than that! Regardless, she was frustrated at her own vulnerability. 

“Byakuya…” her voice was low. 

“Yes?” 

“Just...you’re teasing me too much...fucking get on with it already…”

“There she is.” he chuckled, leaning in to her chest and taking her left nipple into his mouth and gently sucking, occasionally licking around her areola. He took her unattended breast in his hand after hearing her whine from the stimulation provided by his mouth, using his thumb to lightly roll over her nipple. With each moan she let out, he gave her breast a squeeze, which made her moan even more. But he could tell she was trying to restrain her volume. He removed his mouth and replaced it with his free hand to look at her face, keeping his hands busy. Her head was bowed, chin towards her chest, eyes closed, mouth slightly agape, cheeks flushed. God she was beautiful. 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say that you could come just from this.” he whispered. 

“D-Don’t be ridiculous. As if something this insignificant could make me...ha-aah…” she moaned as he ever so gently pinched her nipples. 

“You were saying?” 

“That’s it.” 

Her usual snide tone returned as she slid herself off the desk and stood up straight. Byakuya had to restrain himself from laughing at the sight of an angry faced completely shirtless Celeste. Her face completely red, their height difference even more prominent as she looked up at him. At some point she must’ve kicked off her heels. He had no time to process anymore thoughts as she suddenly shifted directly in front of his body and moved her hands to his belt buckle and began to undo it, looking directly into his eyes as she did so. Once the buckle was undone, she slid the belt out of the belt loops and tossed it aside, then directing her hands to his button and zipper. She then lowered herself to her knees as she began to slide down his pants. However she didn’t push them further than his own knees as she was almost taken back by the choice of underwear. 

“I don’t know what I expected but this was definitely not it.” she looked up at him, chuckling. 

“I’ll have you know these are custom made by the most pristine designers. This pair is one of the only in existence. And I, of course, own the other seven.” he said proudly. 

She held onto the outside of his thighs as she bowed her head down, sofly laughing. Of course this man owned a bunch of pairs of these things. It was too fitting for him. The gold waistband was actually metallic and practically shining. It was all too perfect in the most ironic way possible. 

“Alright now, laugh it up, little Ms. Polka Dots.” 

She looked back up to him. “You’re trying to mock me but you love how it looked on me, didn’t you?” 

“You’ve got me there.” he smirked. 

“Well if you liked that, just wait until you see my panties.” she licked her lips as she pulled Byakuya’s pants down to his ankles. He slipped off his shoes and lifted his legs one at a time for her to completely remove them and toss them aside. Before attending to his briefs, she took off her armor ring and set it on the corner of the desk. She then rubbed up and down his hips with the palms of her hands. 

“You’re pretty hard.” she stated casually. 

“Is that a problem?” he teased. 

“Not in the slightest.” 

She took a breath as she slid down his underwear in one swift motion. Quickly inching herself backwards as his cock practically sprang out. She felt herself freeze, her heart rate growing quicker. So this is what a penis looked like in person. It was a bit larger than she had anticipated. But it didn’t matter, she could handle it. 

“You’re quite big.” 

“Do you need a minute?” 

“N...No. I don’t. I’m fine.” 

She didn’t give him time to answer as she wrapped her right hand around his shaft and slowly began to pump up and down. Physically, it felt harder than she was expecting. But it was still soft. It was a weird even mix of both. She kept her hand moving, experimenting with different finger placements to see which worked the best. Or pumping her hand differently. 

“Is this good?” she asked. 

“Don’t hold it so hard...no, a little firmer...too firm...little more...there it is.” his voice came out in loud, breathy whispers. “Also...can you...wet it a little bit?” 

She giggled as he was finally the one to become flustered. Wet it, huh? Alright then. She slightly lifted up his member and slowly licked the underside from base to tip, making sure to get a fair amount of saliva on him, then resumed her stroking. 

“Is that better?” she asked in a sing-song tone. 

Byakuya shuddered at the lingering warmth of her tongue and exhaled deeply. 

“Y-yes, but...just a tad more.” 

“I’m afraid your going to have to be a little more specific…” she teased, lightly poking the head of his penis a few times. Almost fascinated by the precum that lightly coated the tip of her finger. 

He shivered and balled his fists at his sides. “Spit on it.” 

The command made her cockiness fade for a split second, but he was in her control for the time being. She gathered up a fair amount of saliva in her mouth, but instead of spitting it onto him (because that was a little too much for her - she did not want sticky hands) she took a fair amount of him into her mouth, relishing the slight grunt that came from his throat. She eased her way further down his shaft. It wasn’t as difficult as she thought it would be, but there was no way she’d be able to take all of him into her mouth. He had to be at least five inches. Maybe a tad bigger. It didn’t taste revolting, which she was very relieved about. It was a bit...salty, but not too much to make her complain. She moved her mouth back and forth along his shaft, using her hand to gently stroke the parts her mouth couldn’t reach. 

“Christ...Celestia…” she heard him moan. 

She took that as an indication that she was doing a good job and continued sucking. As she focused on the shaft, she wondered just how sensitive the head was, seeing as how she was able to elicit pre-cum from just a gentle tap. She decided to experiment. Removing her mouth, she used her tongue to gently flick the underside of the head, once again feeling him shudder against her touch. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

“Y-yeah…” he managed to answer. 

“Sensitive are we?” she mocked with that cursed sing song tone. 

Byakuya gave her a jokingly unamused face, recognizing his words from before. 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you could come just from this.” she continued, smirking at him. 

He took a deep breath. “Not yet.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t want to come too quickly...I would rather see about taking care of you first.” 

Celeste arose from her knees and looked up at him. “You mean..?” 

He hummed and brushed the free pieces of hair behind her ears. “I take it you’re familiar with the concept of cunnilingus?” 

Her mouth opened to answer, but nothing came out. She just stood there dumbfounded that Byakuya would utter such a word that held such implications. Before she had a chance to truly react, she found herself being picked up by Byakuya and once again being placed on top of the desk, his hands fiddling with the waist of her skirt, pulling it down shortly after and letting it fall to the ground. Damn, she had nice legs. For someone with such a small physique, she had a good amount of meat on her bones. 

“Well, you said that I would like your panties and you lived up to your word. Congratulations.” he said, playing with the skirt-like waistband of her black, white polka-dotted panties. “You had a matching set. How predictably adorable.” 

“Don’t taunt me. You like them.” she winked. 

“You’re absolutely right.” 

He kneeled down and kissed her knee. Sliding his thumbs into the waistband of her panties, beginning to pull them down. He lightly tapped her butt a few times, signaling her to lift herself up, which she did, allowing him to pull them down her legs, over her knees, and finally placed them on the floor. He did, however, keep her stockings on. He probably wouldn’t admit this out loud, but looking at her in nothing but thigh high stockings was quite the turn on. She kept her legs closed as he looked at her, hands flat at her sides. She didn’t really know what to do. Both of their naked bodies exposed, she just gave him a blowjob, he was about to eat her out. It was a lot. But she was happy. She was enjoying herself. And so was Byakuya. 

Byakuya continued to look up at the girl, his face level with her closed knees. He wanted to give her time to breathe before he completely dove in. He remembered her saying that she had never gone this far with anyone else, so he didn’t want to overwhelm her. 

“Are you okay to continue?” he asked. 

“Of course I am.” she said quickly. 

He smirked. “Then would you mind terribly spreading those pretty little legs for me?” 

God she couldn’t take him looking directly at her in a time like this. It was too embarrassing. Her frail heart couldn’t handle it! But soon enough, she slowly spread her legs, Byakuya leaning closer to her core the further her legs grew apart. Once he couldn’t get any closer (due to the stupid desk being in the way of his body), he gently pulled her body closer so that her butt was just about sitting on the edge. He gently placed his hands at her knees, smoothly sliding them up her thighs then stopping at her torso, giving her support just in case she needed to lean back (which she definitely would have to eventually). 

“You’re quite wet, aren’t you?” 

Celeste mumbled something inaudible and covered her face with her hands, attempting to close her knees together but not getting very far due to Byakuya’s body being directly in between them. 

“Quit teasing me and get on with it, dammit.” she whined. “Haven't you tortued me enough?”

“Torture?” he repeated with faux surprise. “Now that’s a rather harsh word, wouldn’t you think so?” 

He suddenly took his index finger and circled it around her outer lips, purposely trailing close to her actual vagina, but barely missing it, making her squirm in place and slightly buck her hips. He then, ever so gently, placed his finger right at her entrance, then pulled it back, allowing a thin string of slick to present itself to the two of them.

“I’m only presenting the truth. Although I must admit, seeing how aroused my actions have made you is quite flattering.” 

“Don’t get too cocky. Watching you shuddering in pleasure was my doing.” 

“Hmm...touche.” 

He didn’t waste any more time talking as he finally gave her folds a slow, long, deep lick. He returned his hands to her back as he felt her shake after his tongue grazed her clit. She closed her eyes and took in the feeling. God this was so much better than using her own hands. So much fucking better. She arched her head back as she felt the tip of his tongue enter her. She didn’t think she’d be this sensitive but she was loving every second of it. His tongue was warm on her skin. And she could’ve sworn she felt the little bumps of his taste buds, maybe it was just a little too much vivid imagination. Regardless, it felt good. Almost too good. It was clear Byakuya knew what he was doing. He was able to reach his tongue into her (which she didn’t even think was possible) and that was a feeling unlike anything she could ever give herself on the rare occasion that she masturbated. He carefully glazed his tongue across her folds and flicked his tongue back and forth against her clit, continuing once he felt her inhale sharply. As he lapped at it, he looked up at her. She was biting down on her knuckles, seemingly trying to stifle her moans. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, gently rubbing her clit in circles. 

“Why are you trying to hush yourself?” he asked soothingly. 

She looked down at him to meet his gaze. “I don’t...mmn...I don’t want to be too loud…” she whispered needily. 

“While I understand your concern...one thing I really enjoy...is a woman who isn’t afraid to voice her pleasure.” he whispered huskily, giving her clit another slow lick. 

Celeste covered her mouth completely, her legs tensing up. 

Byakuya stood up and hovered himself over her. “Would you rather us go to my soundproof bedroom?” he asked with a smirk. 

All Celeste could do was nod. Byakuya then started to pick up all of Celeste’s clothes and placed them on the desk, picking up his own soon after. The two of them got dressed, albeit very messily. Once they were fully decent, they slowly exited the library and made their way to the first floor. They made their way through the main entrance and were just about passing the dining hall, but quickly hurried to the door once they heard footsteps coming from the dormitory. They both kneeled down and tried to stay as quiet as possible. Who could possibly be awake at this hour? And leaving alone? Were they about to get caught? Was this a kill in progress? Byakuya leaned out to see who it was, but was shocked to see that it was...Hina? He knew without doubt that she wouldn’t be out to commit a murder. But why the hell was she out? The dining hall was closed during night hours. It didn’t look like she was aiming to get food but instead the...bath house? Well, it didn’t matter at this point. As soon as Hina was completely inside, he signaled Celeste that the coast was clear and the two of them quickly made their way to Byakuys room.

It was a nice room, considering their limited option situation. The bed wasn’t much different than her own, but he did take the time to set up multiple red rugs from the door to the end of the room. The side table had a tablecloth on it, a single rose in a vase on top of it. He also had a few famed paintings along the walls, mostly of nature like scenery. There was a violin on the desk. Not very expected of him but after considering it, it made sense. 

She was suddenly met with Byakuya holding her upper arms and pulling her in for another heated kiss. As they continued to press their lips together, they hungrily removed each other’s clothes, not wasting any time to get each other in the nude again. Once fully undressed, Byakuya practically pushed Celeste on top of the bed and pinned her down, aiming his lips straight for her collarbone, lightly sucking on the flesh. 

“I told you to not leave anything on me!” she yelled impatiently. 

His lips left her skin with an audible ‘pop'. “Last I remember, your clothing covers your collar.” he answered before going directly back to kissing her skin. 

He quickly kissed down her body and soon enough they were in the same position they were before. Celeste laying flat on her back, her head propped by Byakuya’s pillow. He was in between her legs once again, her legs over his shoulders. 

“Now...let’s hear that pretty voice of yours.” he practically growled as he took her clit in his mouth and began to suck, gently stroking her curves with the tips of his fingers. 

Being in a soundproof room definitely helped Celeste’s nerves, but he could tell she was still stifling herself. He could barely hear the few moans she was letting out. This simply wouldn’t do. Keeping his tongue focused on her clit, he took his index finger and slowly inserted it into her entrance. 

“A-Ah! Yes!” 

Bingo. 

He teasingly pumped his finger back and forth, gently pushing up with each insertion trying to find her g-spot. Her moans growing more uneven the more he pumped. 

“B-Byaku ...ah! Mmmn...shit…m-more...more!” she spoke through ragged breaths. 

He removed his mouth from her lips, keeping his finger in motion. 

“Now now. Where are your manners?” he chuckled snidely. 

“You better not be asking me to-ah!” 

“You were saying..?” 

“...Please.” 

“Good girl.” he teased her as he slid in an additional finger, pumping them just a tad faster than before, taking in the sight of her writhing in pleasure. 

His lips kissed along her thighs tenderly, moving upwards. Then licking the areas of her inner thighs that were drawn with stretch marks and giving them a firm suck, leaving a few faint bruises behind. 

He gave a few seductive chuckles that vibrated against her skin. “Do you like that?”

She tried to form coherent sentences, but try as she might, she was in too much pleasure to think straight. All she could do was grunt and moan. His fingers were pushing against all of her sweet spots easily. She felt her core squeezing around his fingers, which enhanced the feeling. Her entire lower body was twitching. She had to grip the sheets in order to keep herself from falling off the bed. She soon found herself panting, a sweaty mess, her entire body growing warmer. She could tell she was close to coming. And so could he. 

“You’re about to come...aren’t you?” he growled. 

It wasn’t like he was expecting her to answer in such a state, but it was fun to tease her. Listening to her needy moans only made him harder, which in turn made him bolder with his words. He laid her right leg on the bed, allowing him to shift his body upwards and loom it over her own, his fingers not stopping. 

He tried to be as close to her as possible without straining his arm. It didn’t get him as close to her as he would’ve like to be, but it was close enough to make Celeste shut her eyes and turn her head away from him, placing a balled fist to her mouth. 

“Don’t get shy on me now. You are about to come, right?” 

A small nod was her response. That wouldn’t do. 

“Answer me.” his tone was almost demanding. 

She opened her eyes and turned her head no more than an inch towards him. He had that damn cocky grin on his face. But instead of pride, his eyes were filled with lust. 

“Y-yes…” her voice was soft. 

“Yes...what? Answer in a complete sentence if you please.”

“B-Byaku-AH! N-nnnn…” she moaned as his fingers aimed directly at her g-spot. “Yes...I'm ...I'm close.”

“Mmm...no. Not enough, I’m afraid. Close to...what exactly?” he kept his firmness on her g-spot, edging her to come quicker. 

“AH! Yes! Yes, I’m going to come!” Nice and loud. Just how he wanted her to be. 

“There you go...Come for me...Let it out!” 

Her back arched tremendously as she let out a series of loud moans. He felt her pulsing around his fingers and continued to let her ride out her orgasm. Her entire body started to twitch at the overwhelming stimulation. She felt a hot sensation go through her body, as if she were being swallowed by a wave. 

She grabbed his wrist to stop him once she was past her limit. He quickly stopped his motions, but took his time taking his fingers out of her. He didn’t want her to get too overwhelmed after all. 

Once removing his fingers, he noticed they were absolutely soaked in her juices. Celeste could only lay there and breathe as she watched Byakuya’s actions. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them without hesitation. 

“I know I did not mention this before. But you taste absolutely delicious.” he gave her lips a quick soft kiss.

“Are you alright? Do you need a minute?” he asked.

She nodded, taking deep huffy breaths. Byakuya slid down to lay next to her, propping his head with his elbow. He used his free hand to brush Celeste’s bangs away from her forehead. God she looked gorgeous in this state. Barely able to contain her composure as she continued to breathe heavily, laughing at herself occasionally. 

“I cannot believe that I just…” she tried to speak, but couldn’t stop the nervous laughter from escaping. She brought her knees to her chest as she lay on her side and attempted to bury herself in Byakuya’s chest. She looked up at him when she felt something lightly tap against her foot. 

“You’re still hard.” she said 

“I’m aware.” he chuckled as he sat up. 

“Why?”

“...What do you mean why?”

“You didn’t come yet.” 

He left a silence between them for a brief moment. Then slowly turning around to face her with yet another lustful grin on his face. 

“That’s because…” he started as he got off the bed and made his way over to the desk drawer. She stared at him curiously, wondering what on earth he could possibly be doing. He opened the drawer and pulled out a line of golden wrappers then quickly made his was back to the bed, straddling Celeste’s body, leaning his lips close to her ear and whispering, 

“I want to fuck you.” 

“...O-Oh.” 

“Would that be acceptable for you?” he kissed her neck. 

She smiled. “Yes.”

Celeste then held the back of Byakuya’s head and pulled him in to kiss her. He pulled them both upwards, their legs spread around each other’s bodies. As their kiss continued, Byakuya felt around the bed for the condoms and separated one of them from the line. He broke the kiss. 

“Are you ready?” he asked. 

Celeste seemed hesitant for a moment, so he remained still as she pondered. She looked as if she was contemplating something. But he wasn’t quite sure what. She said that she was okay with this shortly before. Was she going to change her mind? Not that he would try to force her, but he was a bit confused. 

“I need to do something first.” she spoke lowly. 

“What is it?” 

“...Promise you won’t be freaked out?” 

“Not at all.” 

She took a deep breath before getting off of the bed and approaching the bathroom. 

“May I go in?” she asked. 

“Of course.” 

She entered the bathroom without a word and closed the door. What could she possibly be doing in the bathroom that would shock him? After about a minute, he didn’t know how long she would take. In order to keep himself hard, he gently began to stroke his erection. But not too much. He wanted to make sure he would have enough stamina to last. 

He stopped when he heard the doorknob turn and open slightly. 

“Okay…” Celeste spoke softly. “Are you ready?”

He nodded. But after he realized she wouldn’t be able to hear him, he answered, “Yes.” 

The door opened slowly and Byakuya tried to peer at what Celeste could’ve done that would make him freak out. Once the door was fully opened she stepped into the bedroom and...Oh. So the pigtails were extensions. Seeing Celeste without her twin tails was...weird. He had gotten so used to seeing her in a certain way that anything else, even as subtle as a different hair style, took him off guard. It was like seeing a zebra with no stripes. But he had to admit, seeing her with a bob hairstyle was quite fitting. The way it framed her face was extremely flattering. The front length ended just around her shoulders, giving her face a very cute, small shape. It was cut in a way that only the two pieces in the front were long, the rest of her hair was quite short. Probably to further the illusion that her twin tails were natural. It was an interesting cut, not something one would see on the streets. But, it did look cute. 

He patted down on the bed, signaling her to sit down, which she then did, trying to avoid eye contact with him. When she sat down, she realized she had never felt this vulnerable before. Here she was, fully nude, without her extensions. No one has ever seen her in such a state. It was...weird. Byakuya gently pushed her bangs back and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before letting go. 

“You look beautiful.” he gave her a reassuring smile. 

She smiled back and giggled. And to Byakuya it somehow sounded different?

“Thank you, Byakuya.” 

“Ah, I see.” he said. “Your accent is-”

“I don’t really wanna talk about it if that’s alright.” 

Wow. Even her speech mannerisms were different. Much more casual. Almost...familiar. Her tone was similar to Kyoko’s in a way but there was something else to it. 

“Well.” she continued. “You said you wanted to...fuck me?” 

Celeste’s natural voice brought a whole new sexiness to her. Sure, the faux French accent was quite sexy. Especially when she spoke vulgarities. But her natural voice allowed her to speak deeper, almost hungrier. And dear God it made him harder. Almost to a painful level but he knew he’d be getting some relief soon enough. 

“Why yes. Yes I do.” he said as he laid her down on the bed. 

He wasted no time in taking the condom and unwrapping it, sliding it onto his member. He spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. He stopped when he noticed her slightly shaking. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Y-Yeah... just nervous is all.”

“This is your first time, yes?” 

“Mhmm.”

“Do you want me to go slow?” 

“I don’t know...I don’t know how it’s gonna feel.” 

“Alright. Let me know if you need me to change anything, okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. He took that as an indication that she was ready. He placed himself on her entrance, watching her reactions. She was calm. He slowly pushed himself in her, hearing her gasp softly. 

“Keep going.” she spoke quickly. 

He wordlessly continued to push inside of her, cautiously. She could feel herself spreading around him. And while it was a tad painful, it did feel good. It was similar to how his fingers felt. It was just...thicker. Yeah that was it. 

“Are you okay for me to keep moving?” his voice was gruff. She could tell he was trying to restrain himself from resuming. 

“Just...mmn take it slow.” 

He nodded and slowly pulled himself out, then back in, then back out and kept going at a slow pace so Celeste could get used to the feeling. He was tempted to move quicker once Celeste started moaning, but he wasn’t going to do that. He even noticed that her moans sounded different with her natural voice. They were a tad raspier, and lower. But they still sounded quite feminine. Byakuya’s moans started to leak out, too. Mostly in grunts and heavy breathing. He started to sweat. It smelt like expensive cologne. It was pretty sexy. 

“A...are you okay?” he asked. 

She looked up at him, directly into his eyes. “Ye-....haah...yes...you...can go faster.” 

He smirked and followed her instructions. Pumping himself faster, both of their moans growing needier and more desperate. He pulled her in for another kiss. It was very sloppy but neither of them cared in this moment. Every part of them that cared about professionalism was thrown out the metaphorical window. All they felt was pleasure. Celeste brought her arms around Byakuya’s body, scratching at his back with her nails. He broke the kiss with a loud moan that could've honestly classified as a yell. He quickly went for the crook of her neck, sucking harshly, which made her yell out, as well. 

“B-Byakuya…” she moaned. 

He licked her neck before answering, “Yes?” he growled. 

She took a shaky breath, and spoke in the most seductive tone she could gesture. “Fuck me harder Byaku-y-yeah!”

He didn’t let her finish her sentence as he started to thrust harder into her. He could fit all of himself inside of her. They were both able to feel every inch of each other. She was warm, smooth, and tight. He was firm, smooth, and filling. It was everything they both needed. Byakuya’s grunting soon became quicker and more ragged. His thrusts became messier.

“C-Celeste...haah...I’m...I’m c-close.”

“Mmnn I- ah...I think I am, too…faster...p-please…”

Byakuya didn’t miss a beat in thrusting faster. Both of them reduced to moaning messes. He pulled her body closer, holding her tighter. She did the same, taking in every nanosecond of feeling. Both of their orgasms drawing closer and closer. 

“O-Oh! Oh! Fuck! I’m gonna come!” Celste screamed. 

Byakuya didn’t respond to her. He just kept thrusting into her until he finally felt his mind and body go numb. The sensation going through every inch of him as he made a few final slow and hard thrusts into Celeste. As he made those final thrusts, Celeste felt her own orgasm take over her. A chill went through her body as she felt her orgasm release. Once they both finished, they smiled. As Byakuya slowly pulled out and removed the condom, he noticed a very faint dark spot on the sheets. 

“I wish you would have warned me that you were a squirter.” he said blankly as he wrapped the condom in a tissue and tossed it in the trash. 

Her eyes widened in shock. “Wait are you serious?” she asked as she sat up to look at the sheets and sure enough, there was a small wet spot in between her legs. “Oh. Umm…”

“Don’t worry about it.” he chuckled. “I have a spare set of sheets in the bottom drawer.” he said as he walked over to said drawer and pulled out a new set of sheets. 

Celeste got off of the bed and removed the sheets, tossing them in the laundry hamper that was in the bathroom as Byakuya started to put the new sheets on the bed. Once the bed was clean, Byakuya walked over to his desk and turned on the lamp. He then made his way to the main door and turned off the ceiling light. 

“Would you like to sleep here tonight?” he asked. 

Celeste smiled and laughed. “I would love to.” 

They both slid themselves into Byakuya’s bed. He pulled the covers over them and Celeste scooted closer to Byakuya’s body. He smiled as he held the smaller girl closer to him, bringing his chin to her forehead. Neither of them would admit this to anyone else out loud. Or maybe to each other. Or to themselves. But they felt safe in each others arms. It felt right. Like they were made for each other. How did they not notice until tonight? They weren’t going to dwindle on that now. They were here together now. And they loved it. Byakuya kissed the top of her forehead one last time before reaching over to turn off the desk lamp. 

“Goodnight Celeste.” 

She smiled and kissed his shoulder. 

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! My first smut! Hope y'all enjoyed ;))))
> 
> But seriously thank you for reading! As this is my first smut (and yes I'd like to write more) any feedback/criticism is appreciated!


End file.
